rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Epizod 9
na górze Oytis Atlas:Kronosie daj mi wolą ręke to ci obiecuje że pokonam Zeusa i jego sprzymierzeńców Kronos:Dobrze Atlasie tylko Atlas:Jak z nimi zkończe to Kronos:Atlasie możesz robić co chcesz masz wolą ręke Atlas:Tak jest Kronosie Kronos:No to ruszaj Atlasie na Olimp i przynieś chwałe nam Atlas ruszył w strone góry Olimp tam zosatli Posejdon i Hades wraz ze swymi siostrami i matką Rheą a Zeus z Prometeuszem wyruszyli do królestwa Mroku i Nocy przy głebinach czeluści Królestwa Mroku i Nocy Prometeusz:Zeusie jesteś gotów by tam wejść Zeus:Yyyyy no jestem Prometeuszu Prometeusz:Tu Zeusie są tu inne zasady rozumiesz Zeus:Prometeuszu prowadzć Prometeusz:No to hop Zeus:Hop Prometeusz i Zeus wskoczyli do królestwa Morku i Nocy Zeus:Gdzie mnie przeprowadziłeś Prometeusz:Tu jest tartar tam znajdują się cyklopi synowie Gai i Uranosa naszych wspólnych dziadków Zeus:Aha ok i co ja mam Prometeusz:Uwolnimy ich Zeus:Dobra nagle hałas Zeus:Kto tu jest !? odpowiedzc Campe:Arrrrrrrrrrrrr wkroczyliście do władców tego mrocznego miejsca Erebosa i Nyx Zeus:Kim oni ? Prometeusz:To róweśnicy Gai i Uranosa Zeus:Co ty Campe:Nie idziecie dalej hahaha hahaha hahaha Zeus:Przykro mi ale my musimy przejść Campe:Jeśli chcesz to zrzuce cie tam do tartaru hahahahahahaha Zeus:Nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu Prometeusz:Campe choć za mną Campe:Ty chcesz być pierwszą mą ofiarą Prometeusz:No dalej choć tu Campe Zeus:Prometeuszu co ty Prometeusz:Zeusie idzć tylko nie spadnij tam do tartaru bo nigdy z tąd nie wyjdziesz Zeus:Co ! takie to jest Campe:Arrrrrr nie przyjdziecie Prometeusz:''Silver titans '' Campe:AAaaaaa co to jest Prometeusz:Zeusie nie stój idzć tam jest taka chatka cyklopów przy dolne do tartaru ja zajme się Campe idzć Zeus:Ok róce Prometeusz od wraca uwage Campe a Zeus poszedł w strone chatki przy czeluściach tartaru Zeus:Tylko nie spadnąć do tartaru tylko nie spadnąć do tartaru Zeus już jest przy chacie Cyklopów Zeus:Hej Cyklopi synowie Gai i Uranosa chocie do mnie Cyklopi:Kim jesteś Zeus:Ja jestem Zeus syn Kronosa i Rhei chce uwolnić was od tego miejsca Cyklopi:Jeśli ci się uda to chcemy być przy was jak pokonacie Kronosa Zeus:A co ja robie walcze z tytanami Cyklopi:Możemy ci podarować broń byś pokonał Tytanów Zeus:Tak a co to za broń Cyklopi:Jak zaczekasz to ci my zrobimy Zeus:Ale nie ma czasu na to Cyklopi ruszacie ze mną Gdy Zeus usiłuje przekonać Cyklopów do siebie na Olimpie pojawił się Atlas góra Olimp Atlas:Olimp no choć Zeusie wyłaś ty i twoi bracia i sprzymierzeńcy Posejdon:Hades brońmy Olimp Hades:A co ja robie he Posejdonie Atlas:No dalej pokażcie się w komantach Olimpu Hestia Hera Demeter:O nie Rhea:Atlas tylko nie to gdzie oni są no gdzie w królestwie Mroku i Nocy Campe:Gdzie jesteś hej choć tu Prometeusz jest w ukryciu gdy Campe go szyka Prometeusz:(myślach)Cholera jeśli szybko nie wrocimy to tytani zaatakują Olimp Campe:No choć tu Nemezis:Czego tak wyjesz Campe Campe:O pani ja Nemezis:No Campe odpowiedzć już Campe:a nic pani Nemezis Prometeusz:(myślach) I jeszcze tu córka Erebosa i Nyx szlak jeszcze tu są Mojry też córy Nyx szlak Nemezis:Campe wracaj na swoje miejsce Campe:Tak jest Nemezis znikła Prometeusz szybko udał się do chaty Cyklopów zanim Campe wróci Zeus:No Cyklopi mówie wam Prometeusz:Cyklopy słuchajcie mnie ja być Prometeusz syn Japetosa wnuk Gai i Uranosa możecie nam pomóc w świętej wojnie z tytanami Cyklopi:O czewiście Prometeuszu Prometeusz:Zróbcie broń byśmy pokonali tytanów Cyklopi ze swej kuźni zrobili groźną broń to był piorun gdy pojawiła się Campe Campe:No no no teraz nie macie gdzie ucieć Zeus:O cholera i co teraz Pormeteusz:Zeusie chwyć piorun i ja go mam Zeus:Co aaaaa pali to Prometeusz rzucił piorun by pokazać Zeusowi by trawił na Campe Campe:AAAałłłłłłłłł co wy robicie co Prometeusz:Teraz Zeusie Zeus rzucił piorun jak mu pokazał Prometeusz na Campe a ta wpadła do Tartaru Cyklopi:Brawo musisz się posługiwać się piorunem Zeus:No tak gdyby nie Prometeusz był by krucho Prometeusz:Ok mamy broń no to choćie z nami Cyklopi Cyklopi:Dobrze idziemy za wami Prometeusz Zeus i Cyklopi wyszli z królestwa Mroku i Nocy a w tym czasie na górze Olimp toczy się walka góra Olimp